sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Трансдисциплинарность
Трансдисциплинарность — способ расширения научного мировоззрения, заключающийся в рассмотрении того или иного явления вне рамок какой-либо одной научной дисциплины. Общие положения Необходимости расширения научного мировоззрения во многом способствовала научно-техническая революция 60-х — 70-х годов XX века, требующая от науки более глубокого и интенсивного проникновения в суть законов природы и общества, чем это удавалось сделать при помощи дисциплинарного и междисциплинарного подходов. Термин «трансдисциплинарность» и предложение обсудить тему «трансдисциплинарности в науке», было предложено Жаном Пиаже в 1970 году. Ему же принадлежит первое определение трансдисциплинарности. «После этапа междисциплинарных исследований, — писал он, следует ожидать более высокого этапа — трансдисциплинарного, который не ограничится междисциплинарными отношениями, а разместит эти отношения внутри глобальной системы, без строгих границ между дисциплинами». Активное обсуждение трансдисциплинарности в мировой науке началось с середины 80-х годов XX века. Однако, в силу своего семантического потенциала, термин «трансдисциплинарность» до сих пор не получил однозначного определения. Можно выделить несколько, наиболее часто употребляемых, значений этого термина, а также, сложившихся видов трансдисциплинарности. Часто употребляемые значения термина «трансдисциплинарность» * В первом значении трансдисциплинарность понимается как «декларация», провозглашающая равные права известных и малоизвестных ученых, больших и малых научных дисциплин, культур и религий, в исследовании окружающего мира. В таком значении, трансдисциплинарность играет роль «охранной грамоты» для любой частной точки зрения, не противоречащей знаниям научных дисциплин1st World Congress of Trandisciplinarity (1994), Preamble. Convento da Arrábida, Portugal, November 2-6. Available: http://perso.club-internet.fr/nicol/ciret/english/charten.htm. * Во втором значении «трансдисциплинарность» трактуется как высокий уровень образованности, разносторонности, универсальности знаний конкретного человека. Про таких людей обычно говорят, что они обладают энциклопедическими знаниями. * В третьем значении «трансдисциплинарность» трактуется как «правило исследования окружающего мира». Предполагается, что трансдисциплинарность будет реализована, если проблема исследуется сразу в нескольких уровнях. Например, на физическом и ментальном уровнях, глобально и локальноDe Mello, M. (2001) The School of the Future, University of São Paulo, Center for Transdisciplinary Education (CETRANS). * В четвёртом значении «трансдисциплинарность» используется как «принцип организации научного знания», открывающий широкие возможности взаимодействия многих дисциплин при решении комплексных проблем природы и общества. Следует отметить, что трансдисциплинарность, в четвёртом значении, позволяет учёным официально выходить за рамки своей дисциплины, не опасаясь быть обвиненными в дилетантстве. В зависимости от того, в каком количестве и в каком сочетании учёные будут использовать другие дисциплины в своём дисциплинарном исследовании, трансдисциплинарность, в четвёртом значении, будет называться мультидисциплинарностью (мultidisciplinarity), плюродисциплинарностью (pluridisciplinarity), интердисциплинарностью (interdisciplinarity). Основные виды трансдисциплинарности Согласно результатам исследований бельгийского ученого Э. Джаджа (Judge, A)Judge, A. (1994) Conference Paper. 1st World Congress of Transdisciplinarity, Union of International Associations. Available: http://www.uia.org/uiadocs/aadocnd4.htm), в современной науке существует четыре вида трансдисциплинарности. Наиболее общим видом, является трансдисциплинарность-1. Этот вид трансдисциплинарности основывается на усилиях формальной взаимосвязи пониманий отдельных дисциплин. Он обеспечивает формирование логических мета-рамок, посредством которых, их знания могут быть интегрированы на более высоком уровне абстракции, чем это происходит в междисциплинарности. Трансдисциплинарность-1 часто используется при работе различных экспертных систем, и экспертных групп. Трансдисциплинарность-2 имеет более тесную внутреннюю связь с личным опытом исследователя, включая медитацию. Трансдисциплинарность-2 и трансдисциплинарность-1 контрастируют с двумя другими видами трансдисциплинарности. Так, например, иллюстративное использование метафоры и образного языка может рассматриваться, как исходная форма трансдисциплинарности (трансдисциплинарность-0). В этом её отличие от другого вида трансдисциплинарности (трансдисциплинарность-3), связанной с использованием генеральных метафор, имеющих фундаментальное познавательное значение. Перспективы развития трансдисциплинарности Каждая форма трансдисциплинарности имеет свои недостатки и преимущества, проявляющиеся при решении конкретных проблем. Однако очевидная целесообразность использования трансдисциплинарности, позволила считать её, одним из основных способов решения проблем XXI века. Об это свидетельствует текст «Всемирной Декларации о Высшем образовании для XXI века: подходы и практические меры», принятой участниками Международной конференции по Высшему образованию, состоявшейся в октябре 1998 года в Париже, в Штаб-квартире ЮНЕСКО. Статья 5 и статья 6, данной Декларации, содержат рекомендации — поощрять трансдисциплинарность программ учебного процесса и учить будущих специалистов, использовать трансдисциплинарный подход для решения сложных проблем природы и обществаUNESCO on the World Conference on Higher Education (1998). Higher Education in the Twenty-First Century: Vision and Action.Available:http://perso.club-internet.fr/nicol/ciret/english/charten.htm. В свою очередь, для того чтобы трансдисциплинарность стала доступной и понятной преподавателям, студентам ВУЗов, её следует представить в виде научного подхода (трансдисциплинарность-4). Иными словами, трансдисциплинарность-4 должна быть самостоятельным научным направлением, обладающим своим предметом исследования и концепцией, трансдисциплинарным подходом и языком, единицами измерения и моделями действительности, методом анализа информации и методикой анализа риска принимаемых решений. В таком контексте, трансдисциплинарность-4 позволит осуществить общенаучную классификацию и систематизацию дисциплинарных знаний. После такой обработки, дисциплинарные знания становятся полностью готовыми к их совместному использованию в решении научно-исследовательских и практических проблем любой сложности и комплексности. Примером развития трансдисциплинарности в направлении поиска формальной взаимосвязи отдельных дисциплин (Трансдисциплинарность-1) являются Американская школа трансдисциплинарностиИнститут комплексных проблем Санта Фе (США, штат Нью-Мексико) и Швейцарская школа трансдисциплинарностиNetwork for Transdisciplinary in sciences and humanitiesity. Французская школа трансдисциплинарности отдаёт предпочтение более тесной внутренней связи с личным опытом исследователя, а также, использованию генеральных метафор, имеющих фундаментальное познавательное значение (Трансдисциплинарность-2,3)International Center for Transdisciplinary Research. Трансдисциплинарный системный подход в классификации научных подходов Подходом называется совокупность способов и приёмов изучения объекта, его структурных, функциональных особенностей, свойств, а также взаимодействий с окружающим миром. Появление новых подходов обусловлено, прежде всего, целью исследований. В науке нет ограничений на число подходов. Главное чтобы они соответствовали существующему научному мировоззрению. Поэтому подходы появляются, совершенствуются и устаревают и исчезают вместе с развитием науки, научного мировоззрения, обусловливая успех или неудачу решения конкретных проблем. Если в качестве критерия классификации научных подходов выбрать степень полноты познания окружающего мира, то все подходы можно свести к четырём основным видам: дисциплинарный подход, междисциплинарный подход, мультидисциплинарный (полидисциплинарный) подход и трансдисциплинарный системный подход Дисциплинарный подход Главное место в классификации подходов занимает дисциплинарный подход. Этот подход делает обычного человека специалистом в конкретной области. Например, биолог становится обладателем совокупности способов и приемов изучения живой природы. Дисциплинарный подход позволяет физику профессионально изучать свойство и строение материи. Психологу удается изучать процессы и закономерности психической деятельности. Дисциплинарный подход «нарезает» окружающий мир на отдельные предметные области. Обозначив эти области как «предмет своего исследования», дисциплинарный подход позволяет провести это исследование. Если решение проблемы выходит за рамки возможностей дисциплинарных подходов, то принято считать, что оно находится «на стыке научных дисциплин». Каждая дисциплина сильна, прежде всего, своим дисциплинарным образом «предмета исследования». Поэтому учёные стремятся сохранить этот образ, а также дисциплинарную методологию его исследования. Однако такое стремление, зачастую, превращает литературную метафору «стык дисциплин» в реальную непреодолимую границу «дисциплинарных коробок». В результате возникает диполь, обусловливающий накопление дисциплинарных знаний, с одной его стороны, и установление естественного ограничения полноты познания окружающего мира, с другой стороны. Выход из создавшегося положения был обозначен следующим тезисом — «если нельзя выйти за пределы дисциплинарной коробки, то можно расширить область применения дисциплинарной методологии». В свою очередь расширение области применения дисциплинарной методологии привело к появлению междисциплинарных и мультидисциплинарных научных подходов, которые составили следующие уровни классификации научных подходов. Процесс развития этих подходов привел к тому, что метафора «стык дисциплин» постепенно приобрела вид междисциплинарных и мультидисциплинарных коробок, каждая из которых на сегодняшний день имеет свои особенности решения, стоящих перед ними задач. Междисциплинарный подход Особенность междисциплинарного подхода состоит в том, что он допускает прямой перенос методов исследования из одной научной дисциплины в другую. Перенос методов, в этом случае, обусловлен обнаружением сходств исследуемых предметных областей. Например, кровеносная система организма схожа с системой трубопроводов технического объекта. Это обстоятельство позволяет биологу исследовать кровеносную систему организма, методом, который применяется в физике для описания движения жидкости по трубам. В результате появляется «междисциплинарная дисциплина» — биофизика, использующая междисциплинарный подход. По такому принципу организованы и другие бинарные (двойные) междисциплинарные дисциплины. Продолжая пример с биологией, можно продолжить список таких междисциплинарных дисциплин — биохимия, биомеханика, социобиология, бионика, а также многие другие. Однако использование «чужой» дисциплинарной методологии редко приводит к изменению дисциплинарного образа предмета исследования. Иными словами, несмотря на то, что работа кровеносной системы была хорошо описана при помощи методов физики, для биолога — человек так и остался одним из биологических видов, состоящим из клеток, тканей и органов. Биологический образ человека не превратился в образ киборга, имеющего в своем теле разветвленную систему трубопроводов. Следует отметить, что, для сохранения границ дисциплинарных коробок, в междисциплинарных исследованиях всегда присутствуют «ведущая» и «ведомая» дисциплины. Все результаты, даже те, которые получены при помощи методологии «ведомой» дисциплины, как это было в приведенном примере, интерпретируются с позиции дисциплинарного подхода «ведущей» дисциплины. Поэтому междисциплинарный подход предназначен, прежде всего, для решения конкретных дисциплинарных проблем, в решении которых какая-либо конкретная дисциплина испытывает концептуальные и методологические трудности. Мультидисциплинарный (полидисциплинарный) подход Мультидисциплинарный (полидисциплинарный) подход основан на рассмотрении обобщенной картины предмета исследования, по отношению к которой отдельные дисциплинарные картины предстают в качестве частей. При этом переноса методов исследования из одной дисциплины в другую, как правило, не происходит. Например, с точки зрения мультидисциплинарного подхода, человека следует рассматривать, как сложный объект исследования, отличающийся от других объектов рядом особенностей (анатомическими, химическими, психологическими, психическими, физиологическими и т. д.). Для изучения этих особенностей применяются только, соответствующие им, дисциплинарные подходы и методы. Однако, сопоставляя результаты дисциплинарных исследований в рамках мультидисциплинарного подхода, удается найти новые, ранее не обнаруживаемые, сходства исследуемых предметных областей. А это, в свою очередь, позволяет специалистам организовать новые междисциплинарные исследования. Накопление результатов междисциплинарных исследований в сходных областях дисциплинарных знаний приводит к появлению новых мультидисциплинарных дисциплин, например, таких, как физико-химическая биология, экология. Свое практическое применение мультидисциплинарный подход нашёл, прежде всего, в работе экспертных групп. Он выглядит предпочтительнее других подходов, в ситуации, когда для решения дисциплинарной проблемы требуется учесть множество известных факторов, являющихся предметом исследования других дисциплин. Благодаря этому свойству современные научные дисциплины и их «междисциплинарные дополнения» существенно расширили свои практические возможности и приблизились к достаточной полноте знаний. Но, так же как и в междисциплинарных исследованиях, в мультидисциплинарных исследованиях, интерпретация полученных дисциплинарных результатов производится с позиции «ведущей» дисциплины. Поэтому мультидисциплинарный подход способствует накоплению дисциплинарных и междисциплинарных знаний, но он не способствует выявлению общих закономерностей и механизмов их взаимодействия внутри предмета исследования. Практическая значимость мультидисциплинарного подхода настолько высока, что зачастую его сравнивают с трансдисциплинарным подходом. Однако, это не так. Трансдисциплинарный системный подход использует лишь знания, сформированные и накопленные дисциплинарными, междисциплинарными и мультидисциплинарными (полидисциплинарными) подходами. Трансдисциплинарный системный подход Термин система, применяющийся в дисциплинарных и междисциплинарных мультидисциплинарных (полидисциплинарных) подходах для выделения, в окружающем мире, объекта исследования, имеет ряд очевидных трудностей, при исследовании самого окружающего мира. Так, например, с позиции равновесной или классической термодинамики, объекты, представляющие собой изолированные системы, не обменивающиеся с внешней средой энергией и/или веществом, и находящихся при этом в состояниях, близких к равновесным, ожидала «тепловая смерть». С позиции неравновесной термодинамики, разработанной Пригожиным, и руководимой им брюссельской школой термодинамики, все разномасштабные развивающиеся системы, изучаемые в разных научных дисциплинах, являются открытыми неравновесными системами. Это означает, что все такие системы в той или иной степени взаимодействуют с внешней средой, обмениваясь с ней энергией и/или веществом. Но и в той и в другой позиции сам окружающий мир оставался «за скобками» исследований. От него можно изолировать систему, либо начать обмениваться с ним энергией и/или веществом, но что такое сам окружающий мир? Ограничивается ли обмен системы с окружающим миром веществом и энергией или в состав обмена входят законы, закономерности и программы, благодаря которым открытые неравновесные системы обретают самоорганизацию? См. также * Культура здоровья * Лестница наук * Теория систем Примечания Литература * Transdisciplinarity: reCreating Integrated Knowledge. Editer by Margaret A Somervill & David J Rapport. 271 pages. Published in 2000 by EOLSS Publishers Co. Ltd. Oxford, UK. ISBN 0-9534944-1-1 * Гребенщикова Е.Г. Трансдисциплинарная парадигма: наука-инновации-общество. - М.: "Либроком", 2011. ISBN 978-5-397-02784-7 * Гребенщикова Е.Г. Трансдисциплинарная парадигма в биоэтике // Знание. Понимание. Умение. – 2010. – №2. – С. 79-83. * Гребенщикова Е.Г. Новый интерфейс науки и общества: трансдисциплинарные стратегии в биомедицинских исследованиях // Каспийский регион: политика, экономика, культура. – 2011. – №1 – (26). – С. 149-155. * Киященко Л. П. Опыт философии трансдисциплинарности: (казус «биоэтика») // Вопросы философии. — 2005. — № 8.- С. 105—117. * Феномен трансдисциплинарности. Л. П. Киященко /опыт философского анализа — Л. П. Киященко, П.Д Тищенко. УДК 165 ББК 87.22 Институт философии РАН, Издано в 2006 году, издательство «НАУКА», г. Москва, Россия. ISBN 5-02-033857-5 * Философия трансдисциплинарности. Л. П. Киященко, В. И. Моисеев. 205 страниц. УДК 168.5 ББК 73 К46 Издано в 2009 году, Институт философии Российской Академии Наук, Москва, Россия. ISBN 978-5-9540-0152-5 Ссылки * «Эрвин Ласло. Основания трансдисциплинарной единой теории» * «Князева Е. Н., Курдюмов С. П., Синергетика и новые подходы к процессу обучения»--> * Theory of Transdisciplinarity in Anthropology ppt-document, with explanations in the notes * Mapping Transdisciplinarity in Human Sciences pdf-document Категория:Методология Категория:Междисциплинарные науки